legend_start_upfandomcom-20200214-history
Universe P-38
Background Universe P-38 is the official headcanon of BlueBrave. In it, details relating to the Universe regarding Power Rangers and Kamen Rider aren't necessarily true to the official writers of said shows. This article exists to help readers and followers of PerryTheBrave understand his headcanon. History: Origin (To be updated) History: The Beginning of the Power Rangers One fateful day, Zordon, an Eltarian Wizard in training, and his friends Kaldur, Dulcea, Dimitria, and Braxus witnessed Kingsley and Yaxley doing battle. The child of darkness misled the Five, and they attacked Kingsley, separating the two in the process. Enraged, Kingsley set out to retrieve his counterpart. Wanting to fix their mistake, the Five appealed to the Central Morphing Master of Eltar to convince Kingsley to help let them assist. Both relented, and began training the Five how to use Grid Energy. Kingsley led the group to the four other Morphing Masters on Eltar to help them train further. They learned all they needed to know just in time; Yaxley had returned with numerous forces of Darkness to meet for Grid Emergence. The Five engaged the Being in battle within the Morphing Grid, even combining with Kingsley for more power. However, they were beaten anyway. When Grid Emergence began the Morphing Grid began to fill with all energies across the Universe, the Five touched the conduit that held these energies and transformed into the first ever Modern Power Rangers, the Squadron Rangers, which bonded them to Kingsley forever. The difference between these Power Rangers and the Ancient Power Rangers was the new ability to maintain a Morphed form for an extended period of time without harming the user. With their new powers, they sealed Yaxley in the Morphing Grid where he would never hurt anyone again. After the birth of Modern Power Rangers, the Morphing Masters, after many years of establishing Power Ranger teams, left this plane of existence. While a majority of them retreated into the Morphing Grid itself to be guarded by the Emissaries, one journeyed into a Universe untouched by the Grid, while at least two disappeared completely. History: Pre-Zordon Era Zordon and his team, eventually adding a White Ranger called "Hereco," spread across the Universe to fight evil. They aided the efforts of all the Power Rangers who followed them. Thousands of Years before MMPR, a Kingdom called "Animaria" flourished thanks to Zordon and his team. They empowered 109 Animals with Grid Energy, turning them into the Wild Zords. To watch over the Wild Zords and Animaria, the Squadron Rangers used Grid Energy to create "Animus," the God of the Wild Zords. They also forged 100 Animal Crystals and five Crystal Sabers to utilize this power. Before the last 9 could be made, a conflict on the distant planet of Mirinoi called Zordon and his team away. To assist them in this battle, creatures who would soon become the 9 Galatcabeasts came with the Squadron Rangers. During the battle, 3 Beasts were lost while the remaining 6 were partnered to 6 Champions of Justice, the Original Galaxy Rangers, via the 5 Quasar Sabers and the Magna Sword. After the conflict, in which the Magna Defender went missing, Zordon placed the remaining Swords into stones, only to be pulled out by those who are worthy. The remaining Beasts were sent to a distant world to live peacefully. Knowing Earth was a special piece of the original Perfect World, Zordon took precautions to protect it across time. Over the years, he established numerous Zords across the Solar System in case of emergencies. After years of using Kingsley's light to defend the Universe from the clutches of the United Alliance of Evil, tragedy struck the Squadron Rangers. A battle with Rita Repulsa took a turn for the worse. After Hereco was banished between space and time by the Sorceress, Zordon attempted to seal Rita away. However, she cursed him with the same spell as his friend just as she was sealed. His friends, refusing to lose another comrade, used their powers to disperse Rita's spell between them. Although they would physically fade away, special properties would allow them to continue to exist. The Five parted ways and Kingsley left them. However, Kingsley told the Five he is already connected to all forms of life. Those with powerful light within them would continue to become Power Rangers. From there, Zordon and his friends clung to reality using inter-dimensional energy tubes, or in Dulcea's case a temple, to help guide future generations of Power Rangers. The Five did this for eons and eons. History: Zordon Era Some time before he was cursed, Zordon and Alpha 5 discovered the Power Coins on Earth that were forged by a mysterious being called "Ninjor." The sixth Power Coin was taken by Rita long before and, hibernating on Earth for 10,000 years, Zordon waited with his Coins in case Rita ever returned. He also placed his Protege, Gosei, on Earth to watch over the "Power Vault," a Zord/HQ that would house the Ranger Keys, should they ever appear (in the event that Ranger powers are lost or destroyed and need to be restored). Centuries before MMPR, the Erebians made first contact with Earth. They were a scouting party looking to conquer other worlds and report back to their weakened planet. However, Six Ninjas hailing from around the world used their Keystones to repel them. As time went on, the Erebian homeworld was subject to battle after battle by the forces of Good and Evil. This caused them to become vengeful and venture out to conquer with full force. The Yukimura Ninja Clan, the keepers of the Blue Keystone, succumbed to their Dark Powers, but were redeemed by Zordon after the Clan was cursed by a powerful Sorcerer. Soon after, Ayakashi (known today as Nighlock) terrorized Japan. Students of the Six Ancient Ninjas used Symbol Power to seal them away. This would start the Ayakashi War, which would last until 2012. In 1869, Psycho Green, one of Dark Specter's top soldiers, was sent to the moon to retrieve Rita. However, Zordon's defense system prevented this, putting the Psycho into a coma. In 1969, Mankind's first landing of the Moon triggered Psycho Green to reawaken. Detecting the Psycho's energy signature, Zordon and Alpha recruited Earth's first Contemporary Ranger team, consisting of young adults from across the world: Grace Sterling, Nikolai Chukarin, Jamie Gilmore, Terona Washington, and Daniel O'Halloran. After a fierce battle, with Jamie, Daniel, and Nikolai dying, the Team was able to destroy Psycho Green and save the world. After berating Zordon for sending untrained soldiers into the fight, Terona and Grace reluctantly gave up their Morphers, while Grace held onto Psycho Green's Dagger. In 1992, two NASADA Astronauts landed on the Moon. Unwittingly, they opened Rita's space prison, unleashing her wrath on Earth. Zordon then recruited the first recorded team of Earth Power Rangers: Mighty Morphin'. This team included Jason Scott, Zack Taylor, Trini Kwan, Kimberly Hart, and Billy Cranston. At the same time, in the Mystic Realm of Earth, a great war raged. Five Mystic Warriors rose up to defend the Human Realm and lock the Darkness away. The rest is history. Notable Events Timeline: During Zordon Era * Grace Sterling leaves NASADA and founds Promethea Tech, and begins to create cutting edge technology. In 1970, she donates a lot resources to UC Angel Grove, a top University. She also helps a friend of hers, Archibald Tower, expand the large Campus to not only hold the University, but a High School called, "Tower Academy." * The Shattered Grid Phenomena took place in the mid-nineties, when Lord Drakkon kills Tommy Oliver in an alleyway. Rangers from across the timeline, and the RPM Dimension, banded together to take down Drakkon. They succeeded, but the Morphin' Grid Emissaries warned them that despite their victory, the Grid will never be the same. Afterwards, the Grid was repaired, the timeline put back into place, and all memories of the events were lost. * In 1995, Jason, Zack, and Trini transfer their powers to Rocky, Adam, and Aisha. * In 1996, Kimberly transfers her powers to Kat. When breaking a Time Spell Cast on Earth, Aisha gives her place to Tanya. The Zeo Rangers are first recorded. * In 1997, the Turbo Rangers are first recorded. Rocky retires and gives his place to Justin Stewart. Tommy, Kat, Tanya, and Adam soon transfer their powers to TJ, Cassie, Ashely, and Carlos. The new team fights hard, but are defeated by Divatox. The United Alliance of Evil begins to make its final moves on conquering the Universe. * In 1998, Justin stays on Earth while his friends venture into Space with Alpha 6 to save Zordon. They meet Andros, and the Space Rangers are first recorded. After a year, they save the Universe and Zordon sacrifices himself to cleanse the Evil Forces, turning some good and destroying the others. However, it is discovered that this energy wave did not affect all Evil. Notable Events Timeline: Post Zordon Era * In 1999, Terra Venture, built by Promethea, is used as a Space Colony to find a new home for humanity. The Galaxy Rangers are first recorded. They defeat Trakeena and settle on Mirinoi. ** While this happens, the Nighlock are sealed away by Lauren and Jayden's father. * In 2000, demons are unleashed and the Lightspeed Rangers are called upon to deal with the threat. * In 2001, Ransik and his band of mutants land in Silver Hills. Time Force comes back to arrest him. It is also in this year where Trini Kwan tragically passes away. * In 2002, Orgs return and the Wild Force Rangers rise. * In 2003, Lothor returns to Earth and the Ninja Storm Rangers are called to battle. * In 2004, the Dino Thunder Rangers fight Mesogog. * In 2006, Dark Magic is unsealed and the Mystic Force Rangers fight. * In 2007, the Overdrive Rangers fight to protect the Corona Aurora. * In 2008, the Jungle Fury Rangers fight and destroy Dai Shi. * In 2010, the Samurai Rangers rise up to defend the Earth against the reawakened Nighlock. * In 2011, the Megaforce Rangers defeat the Warstar and their master, the Royal Armada. * From 2012-2014, the Next Legend Rangers fight the Twilight who wish to destroy the Nemeton and rule the world. This event was also the Anti-Verse's first attempt to break free from its prison. * From 2014-2015, the Cyber Fusion Rangers rise up to fight when Venjix crosses into our dimension. They also fight the Zodiacs, a syndicate that used Cosmic Energy for their own ends. In this event, the Para-Verse tried to become free using the Zodiacs. * From 2015-2016, the Dino Charge Rangers defend the Earth from Sledge, and later Snide. ** Soon after, the Erebians return to Earth to claim it. Every Ranger Team from MMPR-Dino Charge, plus 10 Alien Teams, sacrifice their powers to repel them. * From 2017-2018, the Skyward Force Rangers rise up as the only remaining Grid Energized Team in the Universe to defeat the Erebian Empire, who were being manipulated by both the Anti and Para Verses. The Skyward Rangers save the Universe from the Erebian Empire. * In 2018, the Drago Knight Rangers rise up to defend the world against the Order, who wished to free the Anti and Para-Verses. Tragically, in their last battle, all but their Sixth Ranger perish. * In 2019, the Order returns using creatures from alternate realties to destroy the Dimensional Barriers, prompting Elijah Connors to recruit his friends into becoming Power Rangers: Ulforce.